Oh the Humility
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Ang and Anya decide to jump from one point in time to the next as chaos insues wherever they go. Please Reveiw.
1. Cell VS theme songs

Oh the Humility  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from Dragonball Z belon to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Angelina EarthHart and Anyanka FireStone are mine though so don't ou steal them unless you want to go Majin on your scrany butt!  
  
As always, this is a Free For Production which means the story is on us. SO enjoy and please share it with your friends.  
  
Note: You can find out more about my girls if you look at "Trials and Trivulations", "Welcome to Domestique", and "Around Town"  
Also, this takes place in the time between "They Have Arrived" and "They Have Returned".  
  
With that said and done, on with the show!  
Angelina and Anyanka run towards the middle of a hedge maze from two different directions. When they reach the center, they run toawrds each other and just when you think they're going to run into each other the two vanish in a rippling of silver light...  
____________________________________________  
1) Cell vs Comercial Theme Songs  
AJ Angelique  
  
No more than a week had passed since the girls were tempted to return to the DBZ realm. Seeing as how they couldn't return to the time they have already visited, the girls decided to jump back in time to the Cell Games...  
  
Angelina and Anyanka appeared on the ground below where Cell was hovering. The girls gasped when they saw him and ducked into some bushes. He was in his second form, having already...eaten?...Android 17.  
"Damn his ugly," Anyanka said with a shudder.  
"Shh, do you want to ruin it?" Angelina asked and Anyanka covered her mouth with both hands. They looked up to see that he didn't hear them and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Ok, you know what to do?" Angelina asked and Anyanka nodded as they watched Cell take in a big breath of air. Then just as he was about to begin shouting, the girls jumped out and began to sing the Meow Mix song very loudly so as everyone could hear it. Cell choked on his own breath as he looked down at the two girls were laughing their heads off at the prank...which Cell was not seeing the humor in this and was getting really ticked off at them.  
"How dare you make fun of me!" Cell yelled at them and began to fly down to beat them up.   
"Eppp!" both girls shouted in surprise and vanished from that time just before as he got close enough to touch them...  
  
...Angelina and Anyanka reappeared later to the time when Super Sayain 2 Trunks was fighting Perfect Cell. As the two were catching their breath from alomst being attacked, Cell saw them.  
"You!" he shouted and imeditally left Trunks to go after the girls.  
"Look out!" Trunks shouted and the girls looked up to see Cell coming at them.  
"Clap On!" both girls shouted and clapped their hands twice. Imeditally, Cell froze in place half way between the ground and Trunks who was looking on in stunned silence.  
"Clap off," both girls shouted and clapped twice again. Cell was reanimated and he glared angrily at the girls.  
"Why you little..." he started as he began to fly at them again.  
"Clap on, clap off," both girls shouted happilu and clapped four times. Cell froze in place once more just when he was a foot away from the girls.  
"Wow! It worked!" Anyanka exclaimed as Cell fell to the ground.  
"Oh my what do I have here. It appears to be the plans for Cell!" Angelina said as she pulled a scroll of blueprints out of thin air and un rolled them.  
"And look, Dr. Gero installed a fail safe based on the Clapper! Who would have known," Angelina said with a big grin.  
"Well, I'd say our work here is done. Wanna go get some ince creame?" Anyanka asked her sister.  
"Yeah ice creame," Angelina squealed and the two girls vanished, but not before Angelina winked and blew a kiss to Trunks who was still looking on in stunned silence.  
"Help me!" Cell mumbled as best he could, seeing as how his lips were frozen as well...  
  
TBC  
  
Next) Halloween Antics 


	2. Halloween Antics

Oh the Humility  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from Dragonball Z belon to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Angelina EarthHart and Anyanka FireStone are mine though so don't ou steal them unless you want to go Majin on your scrany butt!  
  
As always, this is a Free For Production which means the story is on us. SO enjoy and please share it with your friends.  
  
Note: You can find out more about my girls if you look at "Trials and Trivulations", "Welcome to Domestique", and "Around Town"  
Also, this takes place in the time between "They Have Arrived" and "They Have Returned".  
  
Ps: Fanart for my fics can be found at  
http://www.angelfire.com/ok4/Maythird/art.html  
www.tangwebart.friendpages.com  
  
With that said and done, on with the show!  
Angelina and Anyanka run towards the middle of a hedge maze from two different directions. When they reach the center, they run toawrds each other and just when you think they're going to run into each other the two vanish in a rippling of silver light...  
____________________________________________  
2) Halloween Antics  
AJ Angelique  
  
Once more, Halloween has arrived in Domestique and the Four Sisters are going out trick or treating with one guy each. Diana brought along Tyr from Andromeda, Angelique brought Doyle (the Creeper) from Jeepers Creepers, Anyanka brought Piccolo from Dragonball Z, and for reasons unkown Angelina brought Buu from Dragonball Z.  
  
Now while the girls were wearing costumes, the guys were refusing to dress up (pouts). Diana was dressed up T'Pol from Enterprise, Anyanka was a sexy black cat, and Angelina was a ballerina. Angelique wanted to wear her very sexy country girl outfit with nothing underneath...but needless to say Doyle wouldn't let her step one foot out of the mansion in that outfit. SO she had to settle for being Little Bo Peep.  
While the girls put a lot of time and effort into their costumes, the guys refused to wear costumes (grrr-sama!).  
  
"Ok, here are the ground rules. You can not eat any one," Angelique said to Doyle and Buu, who looked on like 'why are you looking at me?'  
"Do not break down the door and demand the candy, a simple knock will do," Diana said to Tyr, who slighlty pouted.  
"And that goes the same for using special attacks," Anyanka said to Piccolo who just glared.  
"Just tell me again why we're coming along?" he asked and the girls sighed.  
"You're our escorts and honor guard. Gods only know how many guys are going to hit on us while we're out there," Angelique said and the four guys all looked up at once when she said this.  
'I knew that would get them,' she thought, secretly grinning.  
"Besides, this is a great way to get free candy," Angelina said with a grin.  
"Candy? We're getting candy out of this?" Buu asked. Angelina just nodded with the same smile.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Buu exclaimed and was the first one out the door...  
  
The group started out at 5 pm and spiraled our from the center of Domestique. Twice Angelina had to yell at Buu for taking the whole candy bowl, three times Angelique had to stop the Creeper from eating people, four time Diana had to stop Tyr from slicing guys to ribbions for eyeing Diana, Anyanka repeativlly kept trying to get Piccolo to smile, everyone knew that Anyanka was Red Riding Hood, no one could guess who Angelique was (which often resulted in their houses getting showered on by eggs), Diana got a couple lewd coments by guys whom she swfitly knocked into next week while the others looked on with dropped jaws, and everyone commented more on the guys' "costumes" rather than the girls.  
  
"It's not fair!" Angelina whined as they got done with the last house.  
"We spent two weeks perfecting our costumes," Anyanka said with a heavy head.  
"And what happens?" Diana asked as she threw her arms up into the air.  
"Our boyfriends get more comments for being themselves," Angelique said with a glare.  
"BOYFRIENDS!" Buu, Piccolo, and Tyr exclaimed as they stopped in their tracks.  
"Well what else should I call you three, my sisters' 'special friends'?" Angelique asked with a grin as Diana and Anyanka glared at her while a deep red blush was slowly appearing on Angelina's face.  
"H...hey! Who wants to go to the haunted house at Diana's dorm?" Angelina said, quickly changing the subject. Her sisters looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Angel, the line is going to be very long this late at nite and those two would tear it apart," Diana said as pointed at Buu and the Creeper who just glared at her.  
"Hey!" they both shouted, offened.  
"While Tyr and Piccolo would just refuse to go inside," Anyanka said.  
"Then what should we do, we should do something truely Halloweeny because it's too late to pull any pranks...and there's hardly any houses that Angelique didn't hit," Angelina said, matter of factly.  
"WHy don't we go to the factory?" Angelique asked.  
"YEAH!" her sisters all exclaimed at the same time.  
"Where?" the guys all asked...  
  
Moments later, the eight stood on the outskirts of town on a backroad as a moon that was three days fater being full shoned down on them. They were in a woodsy area and parked across the street from an rickedy old white tow maybe three story wood building. The building is one of the oldest in town, dating back to the Civil War for it is said that prisoners of war were held in this building. The guys looked on at the building as they sensed an strange aura radiating from the long unused building as the dark clouds in the sky helped the moon to play peek-a-boo with them while casting errie shadows on the building.  
"This, is it?" Tyr asked, sounding unimpressed.  
"Yes, the most haunted site in town," Diana said proudly. Tyr was about to scoff it off when he noticed the uneasy look on the other guys' faces.  
"So, who wants to go in and look around?" Angelina asked as Anyanka was already walking around with a one time use camera taking pictures.  
"You have got to be kidding?" Buu asked.  
"No, you can get in and out to look around," Angelina said innocently enough and Buu sighed.  
"Hey sis, I think the guys are scared," Angelique said with a feral grin.  
"We're not scared!" all four guys shouted.  
"Fine then. Prove it by going up to the tower and shining this light," Angelique said as she held up an flash light with a jack-o-lantern on the cover. Before another word was muttered, Doyle snatched the flashlight out of her hand and stormed over to the factory as the other guys sighed before following him.  
"Best way to get to a guy, hurt their ego," Angelique said with a grin as her sister sighed and began to wonder she was ever their sister.  
  
"I can't believe you just up and accepted like like," Tyr grumbled as he swatted away a spiderweb.  
"As if you weren't ready to grab this yourself," Doyle said as he held up the flashlight. Tyr just sighed as he continued to follow the Creeper through the factory. The guys made up as far as the second floor when the machinery in the room began to move on its own and they heard the sound of a tropical bird. The four stopped in their tracks and looked at the slowly moving machinery.  
"Ok, who touched the on button?" Doyle asked.  
"You mean the one over there?" Piccolo asked as he pointed. Doyle shoned the light in that direction and found that that on switch was on the other side of the room and covered in dust and cobwebs. The four looked at each other just as the room slowly filled with the ghosts of men from the Civil War, both soldier and prisoner. After a tense moment, one of the ghosts walked up to the four with a grin on his face.  
"Boo."  
  
"Guys, I'm starting to get worried," Angelina said the moment she heard the machinery move inside.  
"Oh chill, think of who's in there. Do you really think a couple measily ghosts are going to bother them?" Angelique asked. The moment she heard this, four screams could be heard from inside the building. The four girls looked up in time to see a group of blur forms run towards them, grab them, threw them in he bed of Anyanka's truck, and drive off at full speed as the girls held on for dear life and saw that they had been grabbed by their guys!  
  
TBC  
  
Cell VS The Bug Zapper 


	3. Cell VS the Bug Zapper

Oh the Humility  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from Dragonball Z belon to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Angelina EarthHart and Anyanka FireStone are mine though so don't ou steal them unless you want to go Majin on your scrany butt!  
  
As always, this is a Free For Production which means the story is on us. SO enjoy and please share it with your friends.  
  
Note: You can find out more about my girls if you look at "Trials and Trivulations", "Welcome to Domestique", and "Around Town"  
Also, this takes place in the time between "They Have Arrived" and "They Have Returned".  
  
Ps: Fanart for my fics can be found at  
http://www.angelfire.com/ok4/Maythird/art.html  
www.tangwebart.friendpages.com  
  
With that said and done, on with the show!  
Angelina and Anyanka run towards the middle of a hedge maze from two different directions. When they reach the center, they run toawrds each other and just when you think they're going to run into each other the two vanish in a rippling of silver light...  
____________________________________________  
3) Cell VS The Bug Zapper  
AJ Angelique  
  
Angelina and Anyanka time hopped once again to a point in time when Cell when in his first form going around absorbing people. The girls just appeared out of thin air in this park of this city where Cell was going around abosorbing people while the girl just sat down and began to have a picnic. Yes that's right, a picnic! Right in the middle of Gingertown none the less and while Piccolo is fighting with the Imperfect Cell!  
"Allrigthy then, we have everything?" Anyanka asked.  
"Hell yeah! Finger sandwhiches, deviled eggs, lemonaid, chips, dip, soda, plates, napkins, forks, cups, blanket..." Angelina happily listed off each item as she pulled them out of the small picnic basket that even Mary Poppins would be envious of.  
  
In the middle of his fight with Piccolo, Cell saw the girls in the park.  
"Hmm, it looks as if I missed a few," Cell said. Piccolo raised an eyebrow in confusion and he looked down to see the sisters just as Cell dove down to absorb them.  
"LOOK OUT!" Piccolo shouted to the girls who just continued to sip on lemoaid and munch on potato salid as Cell got closer and closer by the moment.  
  
Then, at the last moment, Anyanka reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a giant generator opperated bug zapper that's twice the size of Cell. He tried to stop but failed to do so and slammed right into it. Thousands of volts of energy ran through his body as it jumped about on the metal frame before he fell to the ground in a chared heap where he smoked and twitched in pain.  
"Our work is done here," the girls said and vanished with all their stuff in a whirlwind of sparkling light as Piccolo looked on with this very shocked and confussed look on his face...  
  
TBC  
  
Next) The Sacrafice of Frieza 


	4. The Sacrifice of Frieza

Oh the Humility  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from Dragonball Z belong to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Angelina EarthHart and Anyanka FireStone are mine though so don't ou steal them unless you want to go Majin on your scrany butt!  
  
As always, this is a Free For Production which means the story is on us. SO enjoy and please share it with your friends.  
  
Note: You can find out more about my girls if you look at "Trials and Trivulations", "Welcome to Domestique", and "Around Town"  
Also, this takes place in the time between "They Have Arrived" and "They Have Returned".  
  
Ps: Fanart for my fics can be found at  
http://www.angelfire.com/ok4/Maythird/art.html  
www.tangwebart.friendpages.com  
  
With that said and done, on with the show!  
Angelina and Anyanka run towards the middle of a hedge maze from two different directions. When they reach the center, they run toawrds each other and just when you think they're going to run into each other the two vanish in a rippling of silver light...  
____________________________________________  
4) The Sacrafice of Frieza  
AJ Angelique  
  
Once more, our favourite crazy girls have jumped to another time in the Dragonball Z saga. This time, they have hopped to the Frieza saga and to the point in time when Frieza and Goku are fighting on the dying planet Namek.  
"Oh my dear gods!" Angelina shouted as she looked around in horror.  
"That's right, the gods must be appeased with a sacrafice. Grab the white one!" Anyanka shouted and pointed at Frieza.  
"Huh?" Frieza asked and looked towards the girls just as they jumped them and wrestled him down to the ground while Goku looked on in stunned shock as they tied him up in magicked ropes that he couldn't break to a wooden beam with a bunch of fire wood beneath him. The girls then painted him up bfore they did some cermonial dances half naked. Angelina continued the chanting as Anyanka used her fire powers to light the firewood and Angelina used her earth powers to shower the area with an assortment of flower petals.   
  
As Frieza burns to death, the girls got back into their jeans and shirts before they began roasting marshmellows on the fire as the planet began to stop shaking and began to heal itself.  
"Huh? What just happened?" Goku asked.  
"The gods of the planet have been appeased with the death of the one who tried to destory their beloved Namek," Anyanka simply said as Angelina happily scarfed down three Smores, one right after the other, eating them in one big bite.  
"Oh!" Goku said.  
"Well, our work is done here," the girls said and vanished. Just when Goku began to realize who the girls were, the planet blew up anyway because the Gods never got any Smores!  
  
TBC   
  
Next) Fashion Challenge 


	5. Fashion Challenge

Oh the Humility  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from Dragonball Z belon to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Angelina EarthHart and Anyanka FireStone are mine though so don't ou steal them unless you want to go Majin on your scrany butt!  
  
As always, this is a Free For Production which means the story is on us. SO enjoy and please share it with your friends.  
  
Note: You can find out more about my girls if you look at "Trials and Trivulations", "Welcome to Domestique", and "Around Town"  
Also, this takes place in the time between "They Have Arrived" and "They Have Returned".  
  
Ps: Fanart for my fics can be found at  
http://www.angelfire.com/ok4/Maythird/art.html  
www.tangwebart.friendpages.com  
  
With that said and done, on with the show!  
Angelina and Anyanka run towards the middle of a hedge maze from two different directions. When they reach the center, they run toawrds each other and just when you think they're going to run into each other the two vanish in a rippling of silver light...  
____________________________________________  
5) Fashion Challenge  
AJ Angelique  
  
The girls jumped back even farther in the DBZ time line to very close to the begining of the DBZ saga. The girls appeared out of thin air right in the middle of the fight between Raditz, Piccolo, and Goku.  
"Oh my dear god, that outfit!" Anyanka simply exclaimed outloud and everyone stopped what they were doding when she said this.  
"Who are those two annoying girls?" Raditz asked.  
"Beats me," Piccolo said.  
"I have no clue who they are," Goku said as he scratched his head.  
"You dear boy need a fashion make over," Anyanka said as she stared right at Raditz.  
"Who...me?" Raditz asked as he pointed at himself. With that, the girls pounced him and a white surgical curtain appeared around them as shreds of what he use to be wearing flew through the air.  
"This, no. This, no. This, no," Piccolo and Goku could hear Anyanka say before she tossed one outragous garment after another.  
"How about this?" Angelina asked.  
"PERFECT!" Anyanka shouted happily.  
"There's no way in..." Raditz started to complain but was cut short but Anyanka silencing him with her mallet. In no time at all, the curtain was gone and Raditz was now sporting an coloring disco outfit with plenty of pink. Both Piccolo and Goku looked on with dropped jaws before they began to laugh their butts off at Raditz's new outfit while he just looked ready to kill everyone in sight.  
"Our work is done here," both sisters said hapily and vanished into thin air.  
  
TBC 


	6. News Report

Oh the Humility  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from Dragonball Z belon to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Angelina EarthHart and Anyanka FireStone are mine though so don't ou steal them unless you want to go Majin on your scrany butt!  
  
As always, this is a Free For Production which means the story is on us. SO enjoy and please share it with your friends.  
  
Note: You can find out more about my girls if you look at "Trials and Trivulations", "Welcome to Domestique", and "Around Town"  
Also, this takes place in the time between "They Have Arrived" and "They Have Returned".  
  
Ps: Fanart for my fics can be found at  
http://www.angelfire.com/ok4/Maythird/art.html  
www.tangwebart.friendpages.com  
  
With that said and done, on with the show!  
Angelina and Anyanka run towards the middle of a hedge maze from two different directions. When they reach the center, they run toawrds each other and just when you think they're going to run into each other the two vanish in a rippling of silver light...  
____________________________________________  
6) News Report  
AJ Angelique  
  
A news theme begins to play as a camera zooms in on a dark female shioulette sitting behind a news desk. Just when the camera has zoomed in enough, the lights come on and we find Anyanka sitting behind the desk as she striaghtens out some papers.  
"This just in. Comments about the story "Oh the Humility" pour in saying that it's a mockery of all things Drgaonball Z. We have here the author to clear up any confussion. Miss Angelique," Anyanka said and turned to the right.  
  
The camera now shows AJ Angelique...who looks surprising like Angelina but with glasses and her bangs are a lighter shade of blonde.  
"Thank you Anyanka. I'm here to clear up to confusion and chaos...as much as I regret to. Oh the Humility is not making a mockery of the show Dragonball Z. It's making a mockery of the villians on the show and I'm sorry if any the heros got caught in the crossfire and I will perwsoanlly pay for their therapy," Aj Angelique said.  
  
Camera cuts back to Anyanka.  
"Thank you Miss Angelique, that was very informative. And now we go to Angelina for the weather report," Anyanka said.  
  
Camera cuts over to an old fiftes style weather board with felt peices to stick where ever. Mr. Tornado falls down as we find that no one is there to give the weather.  
  
Camera cuts back to Anyanka.  
"Where's Angelina?!"  
"The last time I saw her was backstage with some pink dude in Aladin pants," Aj Angelique comments from backstage. Anyanka begins to get angry when she hears this as she stands and slams her papers down on the desk.  
"Miss Angelique, youhave the News Desk. I'll be right back," Anyanka said and stormed off stage as the news crew sweats drops. No sooner than she is gone we heard yelling and the sounds of a fight from backstage.  
"Uhhh, we'll be right back after we take care of some minor difficulties," AJ Angelique said, hnervously as the sounds of fighting changes over to explosions.  
"I hope," AJ Angelique said, her voice almost a fearful whine as she hides under the news desk and the sceen cuts out to static...  
  
TBC  
  
Next) DBZ TV 


	7. DBZ TV : NEW

Oh the Humility  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from Dragonball Z belon to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Angelina EarthHart and Anyanka FireStone are mine though so don't ou steal them unless you want me to go Majin on your scrany butt!  
  
As always, this is a Free For Production which means the story is on us. SO enjoy and please share it with your friends.  
  
Note: You can find out more about my girls if you look at "Trials and Trivulations", "Welcome to Domestique", and "Around Town"  
Also, this takes place in the time between "They Have Arrived" and "They Have Returned".  
  
Ps: Fanart for my fics can be found at  
http://www.angelfire.com/ok4/Maythird/art.html  
www.tangwebart.friendpages.com  
  
With that said and done, on with the show!  
Angelina and Anyanka run towards the middle of a hedge maze from two different directions. When they reach the center, they run toawrds each other and just when you think they're going to run into each other the two vanish in a rippling of silver light...  
____________________________________________  
7) DBZ TV  
AJ Angelique  
  
Angelina and Anyanka walked into the living room of their home in Domestique. It was late one Saturday night and the two had been out rasing hell again in their town and the DBZ realm. Anyanka flopped down face first on the couch while Angelina fell backwards into her favourite easy chair that was over stuffed and swallowed her up like a small cloud.  
"Sitting in that chair can't be good for your back," Anyanka commented as she looked up at her sister.  
"Shhh, comfy now," Angelina said as she curled up and snuggled into the chair. Anyanka rolled her eyes as she picked up the remote from the floor and turned on the TV to channel surf for some sort of Anime.  
'Maybe they'll have some some decent hentai on tonight,' Anyanka thought as she licked her lips and found the TV was on Food Network...  
  
"Welcome back to "Cooking With Vegeta" with our lucious host Prince Vegeta," a female voice said as a whole female audiance aplauded wildly as the Sayian prince walked into a studio kitchen wearing his blue body suit and a simply white apron...smiling for once.  
"Hello and welcome back to the show. For those of you who have just joined us, we prepared a fruit salid and colored it pink to match my shirt I wore when I first met my son back when Frieza arrived on Earth," Vegeta said with his usual grin which received an collective love sigh from the whole audience.  
"Now for a real treat, I'm going to teach you how to cook Fried Chicken. Now if someone would be nice enough to bring out the meat," Vegeta said as he turned to his right.  
"Uh, he escaped sir," a stage hand said.  
"What do you mean he escaped? I drugged his food so he would be asleep for a week!" Vegeta shouted angrily at the stage hand who cringed back in fear. Vegta then groaned as he put a hand to his head as if he was having an headache.  
"Forget Kakorot, just bring me a normal chicken," Vegeta said. The stagehand did as he was told as the audiance memebers glanced at each other. Before long, the stage hand returned with a store bought precleaned chicken. Vegeta snatched it out of the stagehand's hand as he glared at him and the stage hand ran off to hide.  
"Now, this is a very simple recipe so anyone can cook it. After adding your spices, just cook the chicken with a small ki blast and you're done," Vegeta said as the grin returned to his face. He lightly powedered the chicken with cajun spices and then blasted the poor defensless chicken with a medium size ki ball that charred the chicken to dust as everyone looked on stunned.  
"Well, as you can see this is what happens when you use to much energy. Fortunatly, I have a premade example," Vegeta said and turned to the oven...  
  
Anyanka bursted out laughing and woke Angelina from her nap as she changed the channle.  
"Sorry," Anyanka said as Angelina glared at her before she yawned and turned to see what was on TV which was now on Oxygen and showing Piccolo demonstrating some Yoga positions.  
"Hello," Anyanka said with a grin as she sat right up with a leary grin that made Angelina roll her eyes.  
"What do you see in him?" Angelina asked with a light glare.  
"Other than his good looks?" Anyanka asked as Angelina groaned.  
"Well look at the guy tell me you're not attracted to him," Anyanka said. Angelina glanced at the screen as Piccolo was rolling up into a standing position as his shirt clung to his body and showed off his abs.  
"I'm not attracted to him," Angelina said with hardly any emotion in her voice.  
"I see. Well, I guess your tastes run in pink and..." Anyanka started only to be cut off by a pillow walloping her on the head. In the moment of being dazed Angelina grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Home and Garden...  
  
"And now remeber that when you plant the bulbs to keep them far enough part so that the roots don't tangle and remember to water them often in the warmer months," Goku said with a grin grins as he looked into the camera as he was down on his knees in a Martha Stweart stlye garden...  
  
The twins yelled in fright and Angelina quickly changed the channel to an all cartoon station...  
  
A cartoon was playing featuring Cell walking with a very happy look on his face while flowers were dancing around him as he whistled some happy tune as birds flew around landed on him as if they were bestest freinds in the world.  
"Dragon! Yon Dragon!" shouted some male voice. Cell looked to the right of the screen and the camera panned to show a gayly dressed knight in black armor.  
"AGH! IT'S THE BLACK KNIGHT!" Cell shouted and ran away from the knight who proceeded to chase after him with an silver sword.  
"Come back yon dragon! I wish to slay thee, but not with the sword in my hand!" the black knight shouted.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cell shouted as tears began to stream from his eyes before the Black Knight finally caught Cell and dragged him kicking and screaming off screen...  
  
The two sisters stared at the screen with stunned looks by their faces as sweat drops appeared by their faces. Anyanka grabbed the remote and quickly changed the channle to Cinemax...  
  
The sceen showed a women in a white drapped bed and she was in the middle of making love with someone. Obviously this is some prono because this woman can't fake moaning and cooing as she thrusts up her oversized chest a bit to much into the camera. The camera foucuses on her mainly as it pans around and finally shows who's her lover...Frieza...  
  
Anyanka shouts with fright and quickly changes the channle as she shudders.  
"I think I've been scared for life," Anyanka said with a pout.  
"Oh come on, don't tell me that didn't turn you on," Angelina said and Anyanka looked at her with a wide eye look.  
"What?!"  
"I wonder about you sometimes," Anyanka said as she turned back to the TV screen to see a comercial...  
  
"Not only am I a sponser, I'm also a member," a bald headed Krillian said with a big grin as a the logo for "Krillian's Hair Club for Men" appeared on the screen...  
  
Both sisters bursted into fits of laughter as they buried their faces into pillows so as not to wake anyone in the mansion. Once they regained their composure they looked up to see that the TV was on Animal Planet and on some sort of documentary with some guy in kakis sitting in a jeep in the middle of the urban jungle whom we'll call Steve Irwin...  
  
"For weeks I have been studying the elusive Yamcha and his cub whom he calls Puar. From my studies, I have found that every Saturday the elusive Yamcha frequents these watering holes in order to attract an mate," Steve Iriwin said. Just as he finished apeaking, there can an scream off screen and the camera panned to the left just in time to see this whole crowd of women running away from Yamacha who was chasing after them like a crazed animal.  
"Unfortunantly, he's yet to have any luck due to his lack of manners," Steve said, sadly...  
  
As Anyanka laughed at this Angelina was pouting.  
"What's wrong?" Anyanka asked when she noticed this.  
"We should have taped it," Angelina said in a sad child's voice.  
"Why? So we can laugh at it again?" Anyanka asked.  
"No, so we could blackmail Yamacha," Angelina said with the biggest grin as Anyanka looked at her with one of those semi circle glares.  
"What?!" Angelina asked as Anyanka sighed and changed the channel only to come upon another commerial...  
  
ChiChi was sitting on a Bowflex working out wearing only a sports bra and bike shorts as her body glistened while some male voice talked about the product...  
  
"Agh!" Anyanka shouted and quickly changed the channel and Angelina looked up confussed.  
"What's wrong?" Angelina asked.  
"I'm sick and tired of seeing Bow Flex comercials," Anyanka said.  
"Even with a hot looking ChiChi endorsing the product?" Angelina asked.  
"Even with a hot looking ChiChi endorsing the product," Anyanka said flatly.  
"What if it was Bulma?" Angelina after a moment's silence. This only received her a glare and Angelina dropped the subject as she turned back to the TV to see that it was on MTV where they were currently showing one of Bulma's rock videos during Insomniac Theater which the girls watched as they dozed off to sleep later that night...  
  
NED  
  
Anyanka: ...who's NED?  
AJ: Opps, sorry!  
  
END  
  
Anyanka: That's better.  
Angelina: Perfectionist.  
Anyanka: I know but you still love me (big grin).  
Angelina: That's because you're so glompable (jumps on Anyanka's and hugs her)  
Anyanka: HELP!!!  
AJ : (sweatdrops) 


End file.
